Versus/Trivia
Episode Trivia Michael vs. Gavin: Halo CE *Even though Gavin chose a game he played all the time when he was younger (Halo: Combat Evolved), he was constantly playing catch-up to Michael but the end score was close 25 to 20. Michael vs. Ryan: Quake 3 *During the Quake 3 episode Michael could only kill Ryan once, while Ryan killed himself 3 times by accidental suicide. **Despite the incredible lead Ryan had over Michael, Geoff was confident that Michael could come back. Ryan vs. Jack: Geometry Wars 2 *This is the only Versus that let the player keep playing until he was out of lives. Jack vs. Geoff: Sega Bass Fishing *In preparation for Geoff's choice, Sega Bass Fishing, he had practiced by actually going fishing. He got sunburnt as a result. *Jack was the first person to successfully defend his title. **In Episode 10, Geoff stated that the time limit for Sega Bass Fishing was ten minutes. However, the actual time limit was fifteen minutes. Jack vs. Ray: Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion XL *Jack was the first person to be completely shutout from victory. *After Ray's victory over Jack, Geoff joked that he will forever remain the champion. (He later went on to keep the belt for 4 weeks before being beaten by the person he won it from) Ray vs. Michael: Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed *During Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed episode, both Michael and Ray stated they had completed the chosen game's prequel Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing 100% but neither had played the sequel. Ray vs. Gavin: Call of Duty Black-Ops II *When challenging Ray, Gavin's game of choice proved to be very unfavorable due to him never playing the game before (except in the Let's Play). The game is considered Ray's most favorite game, and the series he has the most extensive experience with. (Call of Duty: Black Ops 2.) **This could possibly be tactical as, so far, the same game has not been repeated. Ray vs. Ryan: Fusion Frenzy Ray vs. Jack: Mortal Kombat 2 *The loser had to buy the winner a pizza. *Ray's "undefeated streak" was finally ended by Jack (the same person Ray won the belt from). Ray would win the belt again later and would start another "undefeated streak" until it was ended by Geoff in Episode 16. Jack vs. Geoff: Rapala Fishing Frenzy Geoff vs. Ray: NBA Jam (On Fire Edition) *During Episode 11, Gavin would shout sports terms and scoring systems that are unrelated to basketball. ("He needs one more pin for a spare!" or "Touchdown!") Ray vs. Michael: Sega Soccer Slam *Episode 12 aired on May 23, which was also Gavin's 25th birthday. Unfortunately, he was not one of the two competitors. Ray vs. Gavin: London 2012 Olympics *Ray vs. Gavin Round 2 was the first round to feature a Let's Play gamemode they played. *Gavin wore a Mark Nutt T-Shirt from the Rooster Teeth Store during the Versus; Mark Nutt was one of the people Gavin played as in the Versus. Ray vs. Jack: Arcade Crane *This is the first episode of Versus that was not in a game, but instead being real life. Ray vs. Geoff: Flash Gorillas *Geoff became the second person to end Ray's "undefeated streak", the first person being Jack. Geoff vs. Michael: Rapala Pro Bass Fishing 2010 *Michael was finally able to win the belt back since he lost it in Episode 2 (He was the first Versus Champion). Michael vs. Gavin: ??? *This will be a rematch from the very first episode of Versus. *This will be the first Versus to be played on a holiday (4th of July). Staff Trivia Michael Jones *All of the times Michael has been in the challenger position was against Ray, until Episode 17 when he was the challenger facing against Geoff. Gavin Free *Gavin is the only Achievement Hunter who has not won a single Versus. Ryan Haywood *All of the games Ryan has picked were old school games. Jack Pattillo *Jack was the first person to successfully defend the title. *Jack currently is the only person to choose a real-life game and not a video game. *Jack is one of the only two people that has been able to defeat Ray, the other person being Geoff. Geoff Ramsey *Geoff has picked mostly fishing games. *Geoff practiced by going fishing, getting a sunburn as a result. *Geoff and Gavin were the only two competitors to lose the first time they were challengers. Unlike Gavin, Geoff won the second time. *Geoff currently holds the title of choosing the oldest game to ever be played in Versus (Flash Gorillas). *Geoff is one of the only two people that has been able to defeat Ray, the other person being Jack. Ray Narvaez Jr. *Ray currently has the longest winning streak and best Win-Loss Percentage. *Ray has not lost a single game where he was a challenger. *Ray's average title reign lasts 4-6 weeks, as shown in the past. Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Trivia Pages